


How to make him pampering me

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cyberhusbands, Fluff, Jarvis is a good boyfriend, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe a good husband as well, Romance, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Tony béo, còn Jarvis thì chiều hắn hết mực. (Đừng tin cái summary này.)





	

Tony có rất nhiều tật xấu. Hồi nhỏ thực ra hắn đâu có vậy, mẹ và quản gia nhà hắn dạy hắn kỹ lắm.

Nhưng khi mẹ hắn mất vào năm hắn mới đôi mươi, Tony bắt đầu nghiệm rượu. Nếu không phải dì Peggy bắt hắn đối mặt với hiện thực, có lẽ Tony đã chìm đắm trong rượu chè rồi chết sớm mấy năm vì suy thận viêm gan.

Sau này khi trở thành tỷ phú, hắn lại lòi ra thêm mấy tật xấu nữa. Ví dụ như thích vung tiền, thôi chả sao, ai chả biết hắn tiền nhiều quá xài không hết. Nhưng ít nhất Pepper phải đảm bảo hắn dùng đúng mục đích. Vậy là bên cạnh những nhà lầu xe hơi lẫn tiệc tùng xa hoa bung xòe các kiểu, hắn đi làm từ thiện.

Ví dụ như hắn đặc biệt kiêu căng. Cái bản mặt mắt long lanh miệng cười toe rất đáng đánh. Tony là nhà thầu thân quen chuyên thiết kế vũ khí cho quân đội, cũng có giao thiệp với chính trị gia, nhưng thiệt tình ai cũng có một lần muốn đấm vào mặt hắn. Thôi xin, Tony mất nết đến mức Rhodey cũng không thành ngoại lệ.

Ngoài ra còn cả tấn tật xấu khác, từ to bự như lộng ngôn, chảnh chó, thích trả treo, chơi bời đàn đúm đến nhỏ tí như hay bỏ bữa, ham đồ ăn nhanh, ngủ muộn, nghiện rượu (giờ cũng cai được kha khá)…nên cũng chẳng có gì khó hiểu khi Tony có rất ít rất ít bạn. Đâu phải ai cũng chịu được người như vậy chớ. Nhìn quanh hắn mà xem, chịu đựng được hắn là một quân nhân và một người phụ nữ có tên trong danh sách ‘Những người phụ nữ mạnh mẽ nhất thế giới’ của năm.

À khoan, vẫn còn một người nữa, Jarvis.

Jarvis là… ừm, nói thế nào nhỉ – cậu vừa là thành công, cũng vừa là thất bại của Tony Stark.

Thành công, vì cậu là A.I thông minh nhất thế giới, một trí tuệ nhân tạo tuyệt vời, một trợ thủ đắc lực, một quản gia tận tâm. Khôn ngoan, chu đáo và trung thành tuyệt đối. Hoàn hảo.

Nhưng thất bại ở chỗ này này.

“Đưa đây !” Tony gắt.

“Không được.” Jarvis lắc đầu, giơ hộp donut lên cao hơn.

“Cậu thật quá đáng !” Tony giận dữ phồng má, chả hiểu mình tạo ra cậu ta cao hơn mét chín chi không biết, rướn mãi không với được !

“Bác sĩ Cho nói đường huyết của ngài dạo này tăng cao bất thường,” Jarvis cất cái hộp kia đi, “Không thể ăn nhiều đồ ngọt, đối với sức khỏe của ngài không tốt.”

Tony bĩu môi, “Cậu cái gì cũng không cho tôi ăn ! Muốn bỏ đói tôi chắc?”

Jarvis thở dài, người mình yêu thầm lên cơn nhõng nhẽo, thực sự rất khó chiều mà. “Tôi sao dám bỏ đói ngài chứ? Trước bữa tối đừng ăn vặt, hôm nay tôi sẽ làm mấy món ngon cho ngài được không?”

“Phải có thịt gà ! Tôi muốn ăn gà !”

“Ừ ừ. Gà sốt chanh và bò hầm Hungary, thế nào?”

“Vậy còn tạm chấp nhận được.” Tony vứt cho cậu một cái liếc mắt, hầm hầm bỏ xuống phòng lab làm việc.

Jarvis thờ phào một hơi, thật là, không dễ nuôi gì cả.

Vậy đấy, Jarvis có thể cho Tony bất cứ tiện nghi gì hắn cần, nhưng cậu cũng không khoan nhượng trước những thói xấu của hắn. Đối với Tony mà nói, quản gia mà cãi hắn thế này thì thất bại quá thể rồi, nhưng đối với những người lâu nay chỉ  còn cách thỏa hiệp và làm quen với Tony – đồ – tồi – Stark như Pepper và Rhodey thì đây là thành công đáng ăn mừng hết sức.

Jarvis cũng không có ý định bắt Tony phải thay đổi cái gì cả. Không, hắn như thế nào thì cậu yêu hắn nguyên vẹn thế ấy, bất kể có ra sao. Cậu sẵn sàng chiều theo mọi ý tưởng ngông cuồng nhất của gã tỷ phú, miễn là nó không có hại đến hắn là được. Dĩ nhiên, quan trọng là không được gây hại cho hắn và dĩ nhiên, cho cả người khác nữa.

Vậy nên những tật xấu của Tony, nếu hắn không chịu sửa cậu chỉ còn cách dỗ ngọt để hắn bớt bớt đi chút thôi.

“Món tráng miệng đây, Sir.” Jarvis đặt một đĩa bánh xuống, với thành phần dùng đường ăn kiêng, ít bột nhiều trứng, có cả bột cacao hảo hạng, rất tốt cho tim mạch.

Tony ợ một hơi sau khi ăn gà no nê, thấy dĩa bánh thì hớn hở, hắn cũng không bao giờ giận Jarvis cái gì quá lâu, vì trong thâm tâm hắn hiểu cậu muốn điều tốt nhất cho hắn. Ôi, hắn đã lập trình cho cậu thế mà.

Tony ăn tới no căng, phưỡn bụng ngồi trên sopha thở dốc. Jarvis bắt đầu thấy hối hận vì đã chiều hắn, cứ thế này không tăng huyết áp thì cũng đau bao tử mất !

Hắn thấy vẻ mặt kia của cậu, híp mắt tính toán, không được, để cậu hối hận thì bữa sau đừng hòng được ăn vặt nữa ! Phải để cậu ấy thấy chiều chuộng Sir của mình là tốt, không có hại gì cả muahahahaha…

Jarvis thấy Tony ngoắc tay với mình liền nghe lời bước qua, hắn kéo cậu ngồi xuống ghế, đặt tay cậu lên bụng mình bắt đầu xoa xoa.

“Vầy cho dễ tiêu.” Tony vẻ mặt hưởng thụ, Jarvis cũng bó tay, nhưng đành ngoan ngoãn ngồi xoa bụng cho hắn.

Tony thấy cậu cười, liền nhắm mắt lim dim một cách đắc ý, hay lắm, đánh trống lảng được rồi !

Thế là từ hôm sau, Peter phát hiện ra cứ ăn xong là Jarvis sẽ ngồi xoa bụng cho Tony, mà hắn cũng bắt đầu béo lên một vòng.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

Nhưng niềm vui ngắn chẳng tày gang,  chỉ vì một câu nói hớ mà Tony khiến Jarvis nhận ra hắn mập quá rồi.

“Sao bộ giáp bữa nay hơi chật vậy?” Tony lẩm bẩm.

“Sir, bộ giáp được thiết kế theo các thông số dựa trên chính số đo của ngài. Nó không thể chật trừ khi…”

Tony đổ mồ hôi ròng ròng.

“Sir, tôi e là phải hạn chế toàn bộ món tráng miệng lẫn đồ ăn vặt của ngài trong thời gian tới.”

Khônggggggg !!!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Tony uất ức nhìn bánh thơm mà không thể ăn, rượu ngon không thể uống suốt một tháng trời. Jarvis cũng hối hận mình quá sơ suất. Các chỉ số sức khỏe của Tony cậu biết rõ như lòng bàn tay, chỉ vì mỗi tối được hắn dựa vào người để cậu xoa bụng, gần gũi như thế khiến cậu choáng váng cả đầu óc. Hơn nữa lúc đó toàn là lúc hắn đang no, bụng bự ra là bình thường, nên cậu mới không để ý lớp mỡ bắt đầu tích lại ở cái vòng eo vốn đã không nhỏ nhắn gì cho lắm.

Jarvis kè sát chế độ ăn uống của Tony đến sít sao, món ngọt, đồ ăn nhanh, rượu chè các thứ giảm thiểu tối đa không thương tiếc. Tony bứt rứt khủng khiếp, mọi biện pháp nhõng nhẽo ăn vạ điều vô hiệu. Ờ thì nó có làm cậu dao động một chút, nhưng vì cái thân mà Helen chê là máu nhiễm mỡ của hắn, cậu không thể thỏa hiệp !

Tony căm tức nhìn Peter ngồi gặm pizza còn mình thì phải ăn salad cá hồi. Quá đáng ! Hôm nay là giao thừa mà ! Du di một bữa thì đâu có sao !

Thế là Tony nhân lúc Jarvis ra ngoài mua đồ liền ở nhà sai FRIDAY đặt nguyên một hộp sáu cái hamburger phô mai hai tầng. Peter là người ra mở cửa nhận bánh, nhìn cái hộp to đùng đoàng cũng hết hồn.

“Chú Stark…”

“Đừng lo nhóc,” Tony đắc ý nói, một tay đỡ hộp bánh, một tay vỗ vai cậu, “Nếu Jarvis về chú cũng đã có cách rồi.”

“Cách gì Sir?” Jarvis lên tiếng ngay sau lưng hắn, làm Tony giật cả mình.

Cậu đoạt bánh từ tay Tony, nghiêm túc nói, “Sir, ngài đã ăn kiêng được hơn một tháng rồi, nên tiếp tục giữ vững mới phải chứ. Ăn một cái hamburger thế này là hấp thụ tám trăm calo, bảy mươi sáu gam carbonhydrat, như vậy không tốt cho sức khỏe chút nào, ngài phải…”

Bất thình lình, Tony vịn hông Jarvis, nhón chân lên chu mỏ ra. Như bị thôi miên, cậu ngay lập tức cúi xuống hôn đôi môi kia một cái chóc.

Đến khi định thần lại thì con mèo béo nọ đã ôm hộp bánh chạy mất tiêu rồi, quanh cậu chỉ còn Peter đang trợn mắt đứng đó nhìn cậu đầy vẻ kinh dị.

“Peter…” Jarvis thở dài, cậu bé như bừng tỉnh, xua tay rối rít.

“Anh đừng lo ! Dù anh cứ bắt em ngày uống ba cữ sữa em cũng không bao giờ làm vậy với anh đâu !”

“…”

Cuối cùng, Jarvis tìm thấy Tony – đã – quất – sạch – hai – cái – hamburger – Stark dưới phòng thí nghiệm. Hắn đang ngồi chờ phần mềm trong bộ giáp được cập nhật, cái bụng phưỡn ra vì no. Thấy Jarvis tới hắn không chút e ngại, vẫy tay với cậu bảo cậu qua đây.

Sau đó, như mọi tối trước đây, bàn tay Jarvis lại dịu dàng chiều chuộng ôm lấy hắn, xoa bụng cho Tony.

“Chỉ hôm nay nữa thôi.” Jarvis thì thầm bên tai hắn. “Số kia cất đi, ngài cũng ăn không hết.”

“Ừ.” Giọng Tony ngân lên âm rên nhỏ vì thoải mái, “Hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng của năm kia mà, thả lỏng đi cưng ơi.”

‘Tôi thích cậu.” Tony nói thêm.

Jarvis sửng sốt, cậu chỉ nghĩ nụ hôn lúc này là đòn giương đông kích tây của hắn, chưa bao giờ nghĩ hắn thực sự thích mình.

“Sir, ngài có nói vậy thì ngày mai cũng không…” Jarvis chưa kịp nói hết thì đã bị Tony ngưỡng cổ lên chặn miệng.

“Cậu tưởng tôi không biết cậu thích tôi chắc?” Tony tìm một vị trí thoải mái rúc vào lòng Jarvis, cười khẽ, “Trên đời này không ai thương tôi đến mức đặt tôi trong lòng quan tâm chăm sóc từng tí một như cậu cả.”

Jarvis im lặng, Tony của cậu, ngông cuồng đanh đá, nhưng cũng nhạy cảm lắm.

“Tôi thích ngài.” Cậu trịnh trọng nói.

Nhưng Tony không đáp lại, hắn đang bận hôn cậu đây. Và giờ hắn tìm được món ăn vặt ưa thích mới rồi, đôi môi người yêu, hôn lên lúc nào cũng ngọt, mà bao nhiêu lần cũng được, không bao giờ ngán.

Mà quan trọng nhất, Jarvis sẽ chẳng bao giờ cấm hắn hôn cậu đâu.

 


End file.
